Eien No Kimochi
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berlarut dalam kesedihan/"Sudahlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja karena selalu ada Ichigo disampingku."/"Ichigo!"/"Selamat tinggal Ichigo. Untuk perasaanku, jadilah Eien No Kimochi."/Request from babo chingu @DhyellaPinkQuit. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo…**

**EIEN NO KIMOCHI © SSK48 (SasuSaku48)**

**Rated: T ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Genre: Romance dan Drama ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia, Renji x Rukia, Ichigo x Inoue ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan )**

**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, GaJe, Typo(s) dan lain-lain ( dapat berubah tergantung keadaan ) :D…**

**Fic ini merupakan request dari teman saya **** DhyellaPinkQuit**** yang saat ini lagi senang menjadi silent reader di Fanfiction. Saya sadar banget fic ini masih jauuuuhhh dari kata sempurna. Tapi, apa salahnya memberi review atau sekedar mampir untuk membaca fic ini?! Review sangat dibutuhkan demi kesempurnaan fic ini…**

**Flame? Hm, bolehlah. Saya juga senang kok dapat flame. Seperti ada yang nantangin gitu **

**Enjoy the story…**

Sinar matahari sore menyelosok masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Sang gadis berambut hitam legam tengah duduk termenung memikirkan seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Gadis itu bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia menatap lurus kedepan. "Dia kemana?"

Sudah dua hari ini ia memikirkan pria itu. Ia tak habis pikir perbuatannya itu dapat membuat Ichigo, lelaki yang amat dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Pasalnya waktu itu…

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

Ichigo memasuki rumahnya. Ia baru pulang kerja sore ini. Pria berambut oranye itu duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ia celingukan mencari seseorang. "Rukia? Kau dimana?" Tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak. Namun tak ada yang membalasnya. Ichigo berdecak kesal, kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. Yah, tempat kesenangan Rukia. Hm, sama saja, hasilnya nihil. 'Kemana si pendek itu?' batin Ichigo berpikir.

Pintu ruang depan terbuka. Ichigo segera berlari kearah pintu depan. "Tadaima,"

PLAK! Rukia merasakan rasa sakit pada bagian pipi kanannya. Ia menatap orang yang telah menamparnya. "Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanyanya lembut.

"Hah, ada apa, ada apa. Kau kemana saja?! Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah dan harusnya kau ada di rumah, bodoh!" bentak Ichigo.

"Gomen, aku baru saja membeli beberapa tomat dan telur. Apa aku lama?"

Ichigo menggeram kesal. "Kenapa masih bertanya. Jelas saja kau lama. Kau ini menjadi istri tidak becus sekali. Dari awal aku sudah tahu akhirnya akan begini. Heuh, aku mau pergi saja." Ichigo meraih jasnya dan melangkah keluar rumah. Rukia mencoba menahan Ichigo. "Kau mau kemana?"

Namun, Ichigo tetap meneruskan lagkahnya dan tidak menggubris perkataan Rukia.

**-FLASHBACK OFF-**

Rukia memeluk lututnya erat. Ia menangis sedih. Ia memang tak ada apa-apanya di mata Ichigo. Ini semua karena janji antara orang tua Ichigo dan Rukia, hingga mereka akhirnya dijodohkan tanpa ada ikatan cinta. Rukia sebenarnya sangatlah menyayangi Ichigo seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Itu semua karena memang Ichigo lah cinta pertama Rukia. Tapi, tidak bagi Ichigo. Menurutnya, Rukia itu adalah seorang gadis yang tak becus mengurus segalanya dan menyebalkan. Ichigo hanya mampu mencintai satu orang, yaitu Inoue Orihime. Nah, Inoue itulah cinta pertama Ichigo.

Well, kalau begitu kita akan melihat sedikit apa yang sedang dilakukan pria berambut oranye itu. Ichigo tampak sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya. Ada Sado, Aizen, Ayasegawa, dan Hitsugaya.

Mereka sedang bersantai pada waktu pulang kerja. "Hei, Ichigo. Bagaimana keadaan Rukia?" Tanya Renji yang baru muncul.

Ichigo menatap Renji dengan tatapan kesal. "Kenapa mempertanyakannya, heuh?!"

"Keh, tentu saja. Rukia itu 'kan teman masa kecilku. Aku harus mengetahui kabarnya juga. Siapa tahu saja kau melukainya."

"Hah, Renji. Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu. Bilang saja kalau kau rindu sama Rukia. Kau khawatir karena sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah bertemu Rukia lagi. Iya, 'kan?!" goda Sado.

Renji mendeathglare Sado. "Huh. Menyebalkan." Kemudian ia kembali menatap Ichigo. "Heh, Ichigo. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

Ichigo menyeruput jusnya. "Hm, Rukia, dia…baik-baik saja." Ichigo berbohong.

"Hah, baguslah. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pulang bareng, Ichigo. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rukia." rengek Renji.

"Kau ini. Kenapa bicaramu selalu tentang Rukia saja, hah?! Apa tidak ada pokok pembicaraan yang lain selain dia?"

"Eh, Ichigo. Kau kenapa? Kau cemburu padaku karena aku lebih memperhatikan Rukia dibanding dirimu yang notabene adalah suaminya?"

Ichigo mencengkeram kerah kemeja Renji. "Kenapa? Kau menyukai Rukia?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu. Aku 'kan sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu sebelum kau menikahi Rukia." Ichigo melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kemeja Renji. Ia kembali duduk.

"Hei, hei, hei. Kenapa kalian malah ribut?" Hitsugaya berusaha melerai.

Renji memperbaiki kemejanya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Renji memasuki halaman rumah Ichigo. Ia mengetuk pintu besar itu. Kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka dan menampilkan wajah gadis yang amat dirindukannya. "Renji?" Rukia bergumam perlahan.

"Hai, Rukia."

"Gomen ne, tapi Ichigo tidak ada di rumah." Mengingat itu membuat Rukia sedih lagi.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk mencari Ichigo. Aku kemari untuk menemuimu."

Rukia tercengang. "Hah? Menemuiku?"

"Hm, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Eh, silakan…" ucap Rukia lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang kesal. Ia melihat Renji tengah duduk santai di atas sofa rumahnya. "Kau kerumahku?!"

Renji berdiri menyambut Ichigo. "Tentu. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku merindukannya?"

"Pergi!"

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengusirku?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahukan mu lagi?! Pergilah!"

Tiba-tiba muncul Rukia dari dapur sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman. "Ichigo!" ucapnya terkejut. Ia akhirnya dapat melihat wajah itu lagi.

"Hei, Rukia. Aku harus pulang dulu. Sepertinya Ichigo tidak menginginkanku berada di sini."

"Hah? Ada apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran. Namun Ichigo hanya terdiam. "Pergilah, Renji!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia menghampiri Ichigo. "Ada apa?"

Renji berlalu dari rumah itu. Ichigo menatap Rukia. Ia menggeram kesal dan…

PLAK! "Kenapa kau harus ada dalam kehidupanku, Rukia?!" Ichigo meluapkan amarahnya dengan menampar pipi Rukia.

"Ssh, sakit. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ichigo?"

"Kenapa kau harus mengenal Renji?" PLAK!

"Kenapa kau harus ada di dunia ini. Kau tahu, kau begitu menyebalkan!" PLAK! Tubuh Rukia terjatuh. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian pipi dan hatinya. Perkataan Ichigo sama saja merutuki keberadaan Rukia di dunia ini. Ia menginginkan Rukia lenyap dari dunia ini. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang kini tampak kesakitan. Bahkan darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir pucatnya. Ichigo berteriak kesal dan berlari dari rumah itu.

Sudah tiga hari ini Rukia sendiri lagi. Ia sedang membersihkan rumah. Setelah ini ia akan membersihkan lukanya. Syukurlah pipinya itu sudah mulai hilang memarnya. Rukia menatap langit biru. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Ichigo.

"Apa yang saat ini ia lakukan?!"

"Apa ia sudah makan?"

"Apa ia makan enak hari ini?"

"Ichigo, aku mohon! Kembalilah!" Rukia bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Ichigo saat ini. Ia tidak peduli meskipun ia terluka, asal Ichigo mau kembali ke rumah ini.

"Hai, Rukia. Kau sedang apa, hm?" Tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Rukia tersentak. "Aku sedang membersihkan halaman rumah."

"Hm? Kenapa pipimu itu?! Siapa yang melukainya? Apa Ichigo yang melakukannya?!" Renji menyentuh pipi Rukia yang tertutupi kain kasa. Rukia segera menepis tangan Renji.

"Ichigo, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Inoue.

"Aku harus mengambil laporan kerja di rumah. Sewaktu kemari aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol begitu usai membentak Rukia, alhasil aku lupa membawa keperluanku sendiri. Aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak akan lama!"

"Hm, baiklah!"

"Hah, kenapa kau malah memaksakan diri." Renji mengekor di belakang Rukia.

"Gomen. Tapi, aku harus melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang istri yang baik." Rukia tampak sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk Renji.

"Justru karena kau ingin jadi istri yang baik, makanya kau memaksakan diri."

"Sudahlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku. **Aku baik-baik saja karena selalu ada Ichigo disampingku**." Ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

Renji terdiam sejenak. "Hah, kau memang benar-benar menyukai Ichigo, ya!"

"Ah, ayolah. Sebaiknya kau ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu!"

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Rukia." Renji tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

"Hah. Apa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi mendadak serius begitu?!"

"Ini mengenai Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Dia kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang tidak mengucapkannya dari awal. Awalnya kupikir ini hanya lelucon, tapi semuanya berubah menjadi serius."

"I-intinya saja, Renji."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya Ichigo memiliki kekasih,"

Mata Rukia membulat. "A-apa?!"

"Dan kau tahu, kekasihnya itu adalah Inoue Orihime. Teman kelas kita sewaktu SMA. Ichigo sendiri sudah menyukai Inoue sejak SMP dan merupakan cinta pertama Ichigo."

Rukia menatap Renji tak percaya. Ia mencengkeram kaos Renji. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal, Renji?! Kenapa tidak memberitahukan ku?" Rukia mengguncang tubuh Renji sambil menangis keras.

Renji tak tega melihat orang yang amat dicintainya menangis seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk tubuh Rukia untuk menguatkan gadis itu, meski mustahil itu terjadi.

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa tahu cara yang tepat untuk menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, lambat laun Ichigo mulai berubah. Aku juga merasakan kejanggalan dari hubungan kalian. Kau bohong kalau kau mengatakan hubunganmu dan Ichigo baik-baik saja. Aku tahu itu. Pernikahan kalian hanya sebatas janji antara orang tua. Tapi, apa benar Ichigo tidak pernah melukaimu? Jawab yang jujur, Rukia!" ucap Renji sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Rukia juga menyusul duduk di hadapan Renji. Ia tersenyum simpul, meski di wajahnya tampak raut kegelisahan terpampang disana. "Ia selalu bersikap baik padaku. Percayalah padaku."

Renji tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu!" Renji masih ragu dengan jawaban Rukia. Tapi, ia lebih memilih percaya pada Rukia.

Renji memperhatikan pipi kanan Rukia. "Ini kenapa, sih? Apa kau yakin pipimu ini hanya terkena cipratan minyak panas?! Kenapa kau tempeli kasa yang besar?"

"Kalau lebih banyak yang tertutup 'kan lebih baik. Supaya tidak ada kuman yang masuk, begitu!"

"Coba kulihat!" Renji meraih pipi Rukia.

"Hei, Rukia. Kau lihat laporan ker-" Ichigo tercengang menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Renji memegang pipi Rukia dengan mesranya. Ichigo menggeram kesal dan…

BUK! "Apa yang kau lakukan, Renji?!" teriak Ichigo sambil memukuli Renji. Rukia terkejut dan berusaha menahan tangan Ichigo agar tidak terus-terusan memukuli Renji.

"Ichigo, hentikan! Renji tidak bersalah! Jangan terus memukulinya." lerai Rukia.

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menatap Rukia kesal. PLAK! Ichigo menampar pipi kiri Rukia dengan kerasnya.

"Kau juga. Kenapa kau tidak melawan diperlakukan seperti itu?! Kau mau jadi wanita murahan, ya?!" bentak Ichigo. Rukia jatuh tersungkur dan lagi sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Renji menatap Rukia yang ditampar Ichigo. Kemudian…

BUK! Renji membalas pukulan Ichigo padanya sekaligus untuk Rukia. "Kau pikir siapa yang kau tampar tadi itu! Cepat minta maaf!"

Rukia menatap Renji, kemudian berusaha berdiri meskipun kesakitan. "Renji, jangan bicara begitu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik-baik saja darimana, hah!? Jelas-jelas ia memukulmu tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan selalu khawatirkan aku!" teriak Rukia sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. Renji dan Ichigo bungkam.

"Hah, menyebalkan! Kalian semua menyebalkan!" teriak Ichigo sambil berlalu dari rumahnya.

Renji menatap tubuh kecil Rukia yang bergetar ketakutan. Ia merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. "Aku akan melindungimu, Rukia!"

**ESOKNYA~~~**

"Ohayo!" sapa Inoue.

"Ohayo, mo! Ehm, kenapa kau cepat sekali bangun, Ichigo? Tumben."

"Heh, jadi aku tidak boleh cepat bagun, begitu?!"

"Ahahaha! Bukan! Aku hanya heran saja dengan perubahanmu! Hah, aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan dulu." Inuoe melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Hm." Ichigo menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan menampar pipi Rukia kemarin.

"Perubahan? Apa ini karena kejadian kemarin? Apa aku cemburu kepada mereka?" Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya. "Bodoh. Untuk apa aku cemburu pada Rukia?! Heh." Ichigo kembali menatap telapak tangannya.

"Tapi, aku pasti terlalu keras melakukannya sampai membuat ia seperti itu. Padahal kemarin itu, Renji pasti sedang menghawatirkan luka tamparan Rukia yang telah kubuat itu. Aku telah salah paham kepada mereka berdua. Tapi, itu juga salah mereka berdua disana. 'Kan bisa salah paham kalau dilihat orang lain." Ichigo tampak berucap sendiri.

"Pasti Rukia telah membocorkan kepada Renji semua perilaku burukku padanya. Aku yakin itu."

"Ohayo, Renji. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah ada di sini?!"

"Ohayo. Heh, apa aku tidak boleh berada di sini untuk menemanimu sebentar saja!?"

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Hahh,"

Rukia duduk di hadapan Renji. "Eh, luka cipratan minyak panasmu sudah sembuh, ya. Syukurlah!" seru Renji sambil tertawa senang.

"Iya!"

"Eh, aku mau membersihkan di luar dulu, ya. Aku harus membantumu membersihkan halaman."

"Hah, tidak boleh! Itu 'kan tugasku seorang."

"Tak apa. Sekalian olahraga." Renji melangkah keluar rumah.

Rukia kemudian berdiri di depan pintu mengamati gerak-gerik Renji. Rukia tersenyum geli. Renji memang seperti itu dari kecil. Selalu berusaha melindungi dan membantunya. Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Rukia terkejut dan segera memasuki rumah. Renji heran dengan tingkah Rukia yang aneh itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Di kamar mandi, Rukia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya itu. "Ini pasti karena pengaruh kejadian kemarin. Apa sebenarnya ini? Hah, sudahlah. Tak perlu dilebih-lebihkan. Aku harus membuat sarapan pagi." ucap Rukia dengan entengnya.

Malam itu, Ichigo baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Ia heran kenapa Renji tak datang kerja hari ini. Teman-temannya juga tidak tahu keberadaan Renji. Katanya, ponselnya selalu tidak aktif. "Ada apa dengannya?!"

Ichigo memasuki rumah Inoue dengan perasaan bahagia karena akhirnya dapat bertemu Inoue lagi setelah capek dengan urusan kantor. "Tadaim-" ucapan Ichigo tergantung.

"Inoue?! Siapa dia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menatap tajam pria berambut biru donker yang tengah memeluk tubuh Inoue.

"I-Ichigo! Kau s-sudah pulang kerja?! Cepat sekali!"

Ichigo menggeram kesal kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah itu. "Ichigo!" teriak Inoue. Namun, Ichigo tak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari.

"Hhah, aku sudah beli banyak buah dan minuman. Semoga besok pagi Renji senang. Ia 'kan harus makan buah juga supaya sehat." Rukia tampak sedang mengecek kembali barang belanjaannya sambil memikirkan Renji. Waduh, kayaknya Rukia neglupain Ichigo, nih. Owalah, tidak dong. Rukia hanya memperhatikan Renji karena pria itu sudah rela mengorbankan waktu dan pekerjaannya untuk membantu Rukia.

Rukia berjalan di pinngir trotoar. Jalanan sangatlah ramai malam ini. Rukia berjalan lagi mendekati _zebra cross_. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang tengah berlari menerobosnya. "Eh!" Rukia terkejut. Rupanya orang itu adalah Ichigo. Ichigo tak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas sedang menyala hijau. Ichigo berlari hendak menyeberangi jalan yang ramai kendaraan itu. Rukia terkejut dengan tingkah Ichigo. Ia segera berlari untuk melindungi Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Sebelum Ichigo akan menyeberangi jalan, Rukia buru-buru mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar terhindar dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang itu. Tubuh Ichigo langsung terdorong kedepan dan ia terjatuh di rumput yang jauh dari kendaraan. Tapi…

BRUK! Rukia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada bagian tubuhnya yang tertabrak mobil. Ia terbaring di jalanan. Beberapa orang mulai menghampirinya. Ichigo memegang kepalanya yang agak pusing. Ia terduduk dan memikirkan tentang Inoue dan lelaki yang memeluknya itu. Ia berteriak kesal. Kemudian, ia menatap kerumunan orang itu. "Hah! Apa yang sudah kulakukan!? Aku hampir membunuh diriku sendiri. Bodoh. Syukurlah, tadi ada seseorang yang mendorongku hingga aku tidak tertabrak kendaraan itu. Tapi, siapa yang menolongku itu?!" Ichigo segera menghampiri kerumunan orang itu. Ia tidak melihat orang yang terluka disana. "Maaf, apa barusan terjadi kecelakaan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Yah, untunglah ada seorang warga yang langsung membawa korbannya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kasihan, ya. Padahal korbannya adalah seorang gadis."

'Jadi, yang menolongku adalah seorang gadis! Aku yakin gadis itu kecelakaan karena berusaha menolongku. Tapi siapa dia?'

Ichigo memasuki rumahnya. Ia tak melihat Rukia disana. "Hei, Rukia. Kau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

Ichigo mencari di semua ruangan yang ada di dalam rumahnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. "Arrgh! Kemana gadis itu. Apa ia masih ingin ditampar lagi!"

Ichigo mendatangi rumah Renji. "Heh, aku ingin mencari Rukia. Kau sembunyikan dimana dia?"

"Apa maksudmu? Rukia ada di rumahnya." Renji menatap Ichigo kesal.

"Tidak ada. Jangan membodohiku. Aku yakin kau telah menyembunyikan Rukia dariku." Renji mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ichigo.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku sama sekali tidak menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Lalu dia kemana?!"

"Kau yakin ia tidak ada di rumah?" Ichigo mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Renji.

"Tadi ia bilang mau ke supermarket untuk beli buah. Tidak mungkin ia belum pulang. Ini 'kan sudah jam Sembilan malam."

"Heh, siapa tahu saja. Dia itu 'kan gadis murahan."

"Jaga mulutmu, Kurosaki!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ichigo berbunyi. "Halo, Hitsugaya. Hm, ada apa? Rukia masuk rumah sakit?!"

Renji membulatkan mata. "Apa yang terjadi pada Rukia?" Tanya Renji cemas.

"Rukia masuk rumah sakit."

Langsung saja keduanya melesat ke rumah sakit yang ada di kota Karakura.

"Kenapa ia bisa tertimpa kecelakaan itu?" ucap Renji sedih.

"Menurut berita yang kudengar, ia sedang menolong seseorang yang hampir tertimpa kecelakaan." Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Dia bahkan menolong orang yang harusnya kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan rela berkorban."

"Hei, Renji. Carilah informasi lagi mengenai orang yang ditolong oleh Rukia."

"Baik!" Renji melesat pergi dari kamar inap Rukia. Wah, untuk apa susah-susah cari orang yang ditolong Rukia?! 'Kan sudah ada tuh si rambut oranye.

Ichigo menatap lurus ke depan. "Inoue, apa kau bahagia bersama pria itu?!" bahkan disaat Rukia sakit pun, Ichigo masih bisa memikirkan urusan pribadinya.

Renji memasuki kamar Rukia. "Hei, Ichigo. Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana menemukan informasi lebih lanjutnya."

Renji mengetik beberapa huruf pada laptopnya. "Katanya kita bisa menemukan orang-orang yang terlibat dalam sebuah peristiwa disini. Nah, alamatnya sudah benar 'kan?!"

"Aku sih tidak tahu alamatnya dimana?" Lantas lah Ichigo tak tahu karena ia sama sekali tidak begitu memperhatikan tempat itu.

"Hah, kau ini. Nah, tinggal klik 'search'!" Renji mengklik tombol 'search'.

LOADING…

10%

20%

35%

70%

95%

99%

100%...

"Bagus! Nah, disana ada…" Renji membaca sederet nama orang-orang yang muncul di kejadian itu.

Ichigo juga ikut membacanya.

"Ada Kurosaki Ichigo!" Renji memandang Ichigo.

"Kau ada di tempat kejadian, Ichigo?" Renji menginterupsi Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku? Hmmm…" Ichigo tampak berpikir.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengingat kembali kejadian dimana ia hampir tertabrak dan ada seorang gadis (yang menurut orang sekitar) yang menolongnya.

"Iya. Aku pikir begitu. Aku pikir Rukia-lah yang menolongku."

"Apa? Menolong bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang sakit hati karena Inoue bersama pria lain. Aku berlari kemanapun arahnya. Sampai aku ingin berlari menyeberangi jalan dan tidak menyadari lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Aku merasakan seseorang mendorongku dari belakang. Aku selamat dan orang itu-lah yang menimpa kecelakaan itu. Sepertinya aku yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Rukia."

Renji membulatkan mata dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Ichigo. "Ichigo! Kau membunuh Rukia, bodoh!"

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau itu Rukia!" Ichigo melepaskan cengkeraman Renji dari kemejanya.

Renji menatap tubuh Rukia yang terbalut perban. Ia benar-benar merasa terpukul.

"Minumlah. Kau pasti lelah." Renji menyerahkan sekaleng minuman ke Ichigo dan diterima dengan baik oleh Ichigo. Renji dan Ichigo bersandar di dinding rumah sakit sambil meminum minuman mereka.

"Rukia pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai aku yang ternyata selama ini sering melukainya."

"Oh, jadi ternyata yang kusimpulkan memang benar."

"Aku sudah menduganya bahwa ia memberitahukannya padamu."

"Tidak!"

Ichigo menatap Renji. "Tidak?! Jadi Rukia tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu?!"

Renji mengangguk. "Aku selalu memaksanya memberitahukanku mengenai kebenaran dirimu. Tapi ia selalu memasang senyumnya untuk menutupi itu semua. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan tentangmu jika tiap kali aku menghawatirkannya? Ia berkata '**Aku baik-baik saja karena selalu ada Ichigo disampingku**'."

Ichigo menatap Renji tak percaya. Rukia menyerahkan semua kepercayaannya kepada Ichigo. Rukia percaya Ichigo akan melindunginya, Rukia percaya Ichigo akan membahagiakannya. Padahal selama ini Ichigo hanya bisa marah dan marah ke Rukia. Tapi, Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menghadapinya.

"Sampai saat ini pun kau masih berani mengatakannya gadis murahan." Renji meminum minumannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kebenaran Rukia." Ichigo berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Ia duduk di salah satu anak tangga sambil memikirkan Rukia.

**ESOKNYA~~~**

"Oi! Ichigo! Rukia sadar! Ia sungguh sadar!" teriak Renji.

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Menurut dokter yang merawat, Rukia positif tidak terkena amnesia. Renji mensyukuri itu.

Ichigo memasuki kamar Rukia dan menatap mata Rukia. Itu benar Rukia yang ia kenal. Ichigo segera menghampirinya.

"Rukia, maafkan a-"

"Gomen, Ichigo. Waktu meyelamatkanmu, aku terpaksa harus mendorongmu. Pasti sakit, ya waktu tubuhmu tersungkur ke tanah. Harusnya aku bisa lebih melakukannya dengan mulus." Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia menghindari tatapan Ichigo. Ia takut jika Ichigo akan kesal dan menamparnya lagi karena sudah memperlakukan Ichigo dengan tidak elite.

Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia kedalam pelukannya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, bukan kau, Rukia. Aku, tanpa sadar aku sudah membuatmu terluka beberapa kali. Aku ini bukanlah manusia. Aku hanya hewan buas yang amat kejam. Aku mohon kau mau memaafkanku. Aku tahu dengan kata maaf saja pasti tak cukup, mengingat sudah banyak kali aku melukai jasmani maupun rohanimu. Tapi, mendengarmu memaafkanku-"

Rukia menyeka air matanya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo. Awalnya Ichigo jadi takut karena Rukia melepaskan pelukannya begitu saja.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Oh, memang ada kejadian itu? Rasanya tidak pernah kualami." ucap Rukia kemudian menatap Renji. Renji mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Rukia sedang berjalan menatap langit. Sekalian ia ingin berlatih menggunakan kembali alat geraknya.

"Udaranya segar sekali." Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan darah segar kembali mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat, Rukia menyeka darahnya itu sebelum ada yang melihatnya. Rukia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan tubuh Rukia terjatuh. Ia pingsan.

"Rukia? Kau dimana?" Ichigo tampak mencari-cari Rukia. Tidak ada. Kemudian ia melihat keluar jendela. Rukia terbaring lemah di taman. Dengan cepat Ichigo membopong tubuh Rukia untuk diperiksa. Menurut dokter, Rukia pingsan bukan karena kecelakaan itu, melainkan ada sebuah penyakit kronis yang menyerang tubuh Rukia.

Seminggu sudah Rukia di rumah sakit itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah boleh pulang, namun dokter melarangnya karena ia berkesimpulan Rukia mengidap kanker otak stadium tiga. Awalnya, Ichigo begitu terpukul ketika mendengar berita itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Rukia tersenyum lembut sambil berkata bahwa semua itu akan berjalan dengan baik jika Ichigo selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Ohayo, Rukia! Kau mau sarapan?" ajak Ichigo.

"A-ano, Ichigo. Bolehkah kita sarapan di taman bungan Sakura itu?"

"Hah, boleh saja. Kau tunggu, ya. Aku harus menyiapkan segalanya."

"Hah. Aku bantu."

"Tidak usah."

Di taman bunga Sakura, Rukia tampak sangat menikmati suasana di sana. "Ichigo, aku ingin menemui Renji."

"Renji? Oh, baiklah. Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu."

Ichigo pergi sebentar. Rukia mengambil selembar kertas dan menulis.

'**Ohayo, Ichigo. Ini aku Kuchiki Rukia. Si gadis pendek bermata bulat. Aku sangat menikmati keadaanku saat ini. Meskipun dulu banyak kejadian pahit antara kita berdua. Tapi aku harap semua itu tidak terulang lagi. aku bahkan mulai menyadari bahwa waktu bahagiaku denganmu amatlah singkat. Menghitung sudah tidak lama lagi kehidupanku di dunia ini. Aku menghargai semua yang kau berikan padaku. Aku ingin menjadi Kuchiki Rukia yang memiliki hati abadi dan hanya akan mencintai satu orang saja. Aku sangat senang terhadap semua perilakumu dan Renji. Aku juga senang karena bisa menolongmu. Menurutku, itu adalah kali pertama aku melakukan hal baik padamu. Meski hanya sekejap, aku ingin terus bersamamu. Meski hanya sesaat, kuharap cintaku padamu akan abadi selamanya. Selamat tinggal~'**

Rukia segera menaruh kertas itu di keranjang buah. Ia menyeka air matanya yag mengalir deras. Kemudian muncul Ichigo bersama Renji. "Hei, Rukia. Aku bersama Renji nih!"

"Ichigo, aku ingin berbicara dengan Renji. Berdua saja. Bolehkah?"

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan Rukia dan Renji.

"Hai, Renji. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sama. Err, Renji, domo Arigatou…"

Renji menatap Rukia heran "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena selama ini kau mau membantuku dan melindungiku!"

"Heh, itu tak usah kau pikirkan! Dengar, ya. Wajar saja seorang lelaki berkorban demi gadis yang dicintainya!"

Rukia terkejut. "Renji?!"

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak boleh menaruh perasaan padamu? Tapi, sekarang aku menyerahkanmu sepenuhnya pada Ichigo. Lapor padaku kalau Ichigo berbuat jahat padamu."

"Renji, kuharap laporan itu tidak berlaku lagi." Rukia meninju kecil lengan Renji. Mereka berdua tertawa riang.

"Hei, Ichigo. Aku berat, ya?!" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Tubuh sekecil ini darimana beratnya?!"

Saat ini Rukia tengah tertawa kecil di atas punggung Ichigo. "Ichigo, kau mencintaiku tidak?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

"Aku harap kau tidak membohongiku."

"Aku tidak berbohong, kok. Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Hm, bolehkah aku tertidur di punggungmu?"

"Tidur saja dan biarkan kelopak bunga Sakura ini menimbunmu."

Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Ichigo. '**Selamat tinggal Ichigo. Untuk perasaanku, jadilah Eien No Kimochi**.'

Rukia tertidur untuk selamanya di punggung Ichigo dibawah pohon Sakura yang tengah menggugurkan kelopak bunganya.

**FIN**

**A/N : Endingnya gantung bangeett~~~**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, minna. Dan untuk **** DhyellaPinkQuit**** yang saat ini lagi ngebet menjadi silent reader di fanfiction, semoga kamu suka dengan fic yang kubuat dengan seadanya ini #pundung. Lambat laun, kau pasti akan sering membaca, ngereview, dan gak lama mulai menulis. Aku sok banget mau buat jadi sad, ternyata ancur gini :3. Minna, boleh minta review gak? #ngais tanah. Oh, hei! Ini adalah fic yang kubuat di fandom favoritku, BLEACH (kedua setelah Naruto). Entah mengapa, aku jadi kepengen membuat mereka jadi galau. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir pembawaan Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji kagak sedramatis ini. Apakah ini termasuk 'chara bashing', minna? Well, cukup deh coretan kecil saya. Sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya. See you Bye Bye, minna~**

**Salam,**

**S**asu**S**a**K**u**48 ( SSK48 )**


End file.
